The Prince and the Thief
by SweetMikans
Summary: Multi-Chapter AU: ZoNa. The library was a special place for the both of them. It was where they met as children and where they would be reunited years later, when both of them thought their worlds couldn't get any worse.. The library held just what they were looking for. (RP between EastBlueDemon and myself.)
1. Chapter 1

"I don't care if you don't like her. You will do what's best for this Kingdom and get married within the next month." The king was definitely not yelling, but the tone and forcefulness in his voice seemed to boom through the chambers and echo all the way down the hall into the courtyard, causing the servants to wince in fear and birds to fly for cover.

Zoro flinched at his father's words, still unable to make eye contact with the man. The King's eyes were like those of a hawk and his son hated the way he looked at him. It was almost as if he forged his disappointment into a blade that pierced his insides.

Though others would have cowered and given into the king's demands by now, Zoro gave a loud and aggravated sigh in response.

"But... She's so annoying" the green haired teenager groaned rather childishly, causing his father's eyebrows to furrow. The maroon clad King Mihawk was never one to lose his temper, but his son almost pushed him over the edge at times. He was a very calm and wise ruler. Some would argue that he was the wisest man that had ever ruled the kingdom of Shikkearu, which left big shoes for Zoro to fill.

"Will you have anyone else? I don't see you in any hurry to find someone to marry, so if I have to pick your bride it will be her. She's of royal blood." Mihawk's words were cold and blunt. The girl he had chosen for his son wasn't all that bad. Her voice was just a pitch higher than most girls and she was very loud and demanding, but certainly she would make a good queen.

"There isn't any other way?" the prince continued to gripe.

His father let out a deep breath to help calm his nerves before speaking again. The boy always had a hard time socializing, so he shouldn't have expected him to find someone on his own. Still, this was his only son and he did want him to be happy... and he did have one month before his 18th birthday. "I'll give you one more chance... and if you mess this up, you're marrying Moriah's heir."

"Whatever..." the green haired prince mumbled as he crossed his arms and moved to exit the chamber. The King let him go, no longer having the patience or tolerance to deal with him. He wasn't even thankful for the extension on his date to marry, not that Mihawk expected him to be...

Zoro hadn't been happy for quite some time, though he never complained as he was pretty adjusted to the feeling now. Yet still, the prince remembered the warm feeling vividly, almost like it was yesterday... especially when he found himself in this room.

The Prince glanced around the large chamber that was the castles Library. There were hundreds of books on any topic from any point in time. He didn't very much care for reading, but it seemed like everyone he had cared for at some point in his life did, so books tended to comfort him.

When his mother was alive she would read to him. He remembered her reading fairy tales, history books, poetry, and great works of fiction. Most of their free time together was spent here in the library while his father attended to the business of the kingdom. His father smiled more when she was around. He could barely remember what his father looked like without a scowl across his features.

He probably never smiled again after she was gone...

When she left was when life got harder. He was all of four years old and still hadn't grasped the idea of death. His father was mourning the death his bride and didn't have the time to explain it to him, so he tried to find it out for himself. The books would tell him. He just had to find the right one.

His caretakers never thought to look for him in the library, so when he was there, it was a moment of solitude that he appreciated. It helped him grieve and it helped him heal.

But he soon discovered he wasn't the only one who sought refuge in the library.

Months after his mother's death, he spotted a figure on the bottom floor collecting a stack of books. After making his way downstairs, he called out to her, making his existence known. The child froze in place and turned to look at him with a sheepish grin. She had hair the color of oranges and a smile brighter than the sun. Looking back on it now, it was so weird for the girl to have made such an impact on him at such a young age. No other girl ever achieved grabbing his attention for more than a minute, even as he grew older. He still remembered her, though her name escaped him. When he thought about it, she never told him...

'I'm just uhh... borrowing this..'

The girl lifted one of the three navigation books she left on the table for him to see. He was young, but he wasn't stupid. He knew a thief when he saw one. So what if she was pretty. A thief was a thief and she was taking from His Mother's library.

When he asked her if she was stealing, the girl must have mistaken his question for a threat as visible panic set on her face. He chased her when she took off, not because he wanted to get her in trouble, but because he wanted to let her know it was ok. It was rather difficult to explain as they ran.

'You don't have to steal! You can just have it!'

He remembered the surprised look on her face as she looked up at him. He went on to explain that he was the only one who ever came into the library and he hated that so many books went to waste. There was knowledge sitting all around them and no one would take it or treasure it the way his mother did.

They met at the library every day for two weeks after that, exchanging information they knew about the world and interesting and entertaining stories they had either heard or experienced.

Then one day... she stopped showing up.

He waited during their usual meet up time for two weeks. By week three, he showed up an hour earlier and stayed an hour later, in case she was unable to make it at the former time. After a month, he was there from the moment the sun rose to the moment the moon took its place. After four months he allowed himself to give up.

And he never saw her again..

Zoro felt his chest sink in when one of the servants gave him a copy of the invitation that had been sent throughout the kingdom that morning. The parchment made a declaration that the King was throwing a grand party for all to attend in honor of his son's birthday at the end of the month. He came to the conclusion that his father was throwing 'a ball' in hopes that at least one woman would catch his sons eye.

How boring...

Zoro's eyebrows furrowed. This definitely convinced him that his father hated him and intentionally found ways to ruin his life. He absolutely hated dancing and he loathed socializing with people who felt they were better than the rest of the world. They all only looked up to him because of his birth right, no one ever saw the real him. And now he was expected to find a wife at this event? Girls would be throwing themselves at him left and right for the chance to be a princess. He re-read the invitation and realized it said 'for all' to attend, that included more than the usual pig heads he had to deal with.

The Prince felt something stir inside him, but when he realized what it was he crushed it. He didn't allow himself to have hope anymore. The feeling had no place to stay in his body.

Zoro tossed the note over his shoulder and headed for the library.

At least it was buying him more time...


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't be serious..." Nami spoke out, at the tall man.

"Of course I'm serious. You are the only one who knows their way around. It will be so easy for you."

"But a ball? Dressing up, dancing... its ridiculous." She crossed her arms, defiantly. Arlong placed his hands on her shoulders, making her flinch.

"You will go and you will steal." His grip tightened and Nami's expression suddenly turned to one of fear.

"Fine. I'll go."

It was clear she didn't have a choice in the matter. What Arlong wanted, Arlong got. So here she was, a week later and all dolled up.

Nami had never been to a ball before, in fact she hadn't even been to any kind of dance before. It had been such a long time since she had been to the castle. It was just as grand up close as she remembered.

Nami followed the crowd of people through the gate and up the stairs that lead into the grand hall. She held her blue, stripped dress up as she climbed the stairs. Looking around she felt a bit out of place. Most of the women were dressed in layers of silk and ribbon and their faces painted up. She felt so plain, her hair simply pulled to the side. But it didn't matter, she wasn't here to meet the prince.

The hall was extravagant and well decorated, already filled with people. It would be easy to sneak away here. All she needed to do was look for the treasure room. She had a good idea of where it was, although she had never seen the inside of the room before. She wasted no time, sneaking past a few very distracted guards and began wandering the dark halls.

It was quite eerie at night, just how it was when she was little. Her mother often let her roam around as she tended to the castle duties of cleaning and such. At night when she couldn't sleep or her mother was working late, Nami would sneak out and wander the halls just like she was now. It brought back so many fond memories that she had all but forgotten. Footsteps came from around the corner and it broke her daze. She pulled open a door nearby and snuck in, closing it softly behind her.

She listened for the steps to pass and fade away before sighing in relief. She glanced around the room. She knew this place. It was the library. She looked at the countless rows of books. Her fingers ran over the spines as she walked past the shelves. Nami grinned at the thought of visiting when she was younger. She would often take books with her to read, only getting caught once.

That little boy with the green hair. What ever happened to him?

Zoro was hiding behind another pillar, trying to make it across the room without being noticed. He had already been approached by a number of girls who told him how handsome he was and who asked to dance. He hated dancing. He just wanted to get out and clear his thoughts. Earlier he found his way to a balcony to get some air, but a number of madiens were out there as well. It seemed like everywhere he went there was someone trying to talk to him.. trying to get his attention.

It drove Zoro absolutley mad.

In a quick dash, Zoro ran off and down the hall. He had a perfect idea of where to go where no one would think to look for him.

Nami was completely lost in memory again. She traced the shelves until she came to the section with the navigation books. She had read them all. It looked as though there were a couple missing. She was sure they were the ones she had taken and never returned after her mother died...

Zoro opened the doors to the library and slipped in, closing them shut once he entered. They made a loud echo through the halls of the library. He gave a sad little sigh as he walked down the main hall, looking up at the stacks and stacks of books on the shelf.

The noise of the doors made her jump and she quickly ducked behind the shelf she was standing at. She pressed her back against the books, hoping she hadn't been noticed. The footsteps of the other person let her know she wasn't alone...

Zoro let out a deep sigh as he walked over to one of the benches and sat down. He held his face in his palms and let out a small shuddering breath. "I.. I don't know what to do.." he spoke outloud. He often found himself speaking aloud in the library. Part of him hoped his mother could hear him.

Were there two people here? Nami listened, hearing no reply. She peeked around the corner, looking into the darkness. There was a man sitting on one of the benches near the door. How was she supposed to escape with him there?

He let out another breath. "I don't.. want to get married.."

Zoro sucked in a deep breath and hung his head. "... but I don't want to be alone anymore.."

Who was he talking to? She continued to look at him from behind the shelf. He looked so... sad.

Nami debated on making a run for it but decided it would be best to wait in silence for him to go. He couldn't sit there forever, right? She moved herself back out of sight when a book fell from the place she had been leaning.

Zoro's head shot up at the sudden noise and his body jolted to a stand. "Whose there?!" he growled, turning to the source of the noise.

Nami covered her mouth quickly, holding her breath. How could she have been so careless!?

When no one said anything Zoro took a cautious step forward.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time.." he glared as he cautiously approached the shelf, gripping the hilt of the white sword at his side.

Nami considered her options. Maybe if she could move around the other side of the shelf...

She took a deep breath before moving. She grabbed a handful of books and threw them to the floor, moving quickly in the oposite direction, hoping it would buy her a couple of seconds.

She rounded the oposite corner of the shelf, ready to run for the door.

Zoro pulled out his blade when he heard the books clash down to the floor, he was about to jolt for the sound when he heard another softer noise..

Heels clicking against the floor.

Zoro let out an aggrivated sigh and returned his blade to his sheath. It was a woman..

Zoro sprinted forward, figuring she was heading for the door, with how long the bookshelfs were across, he would definatley beat her there.

Nami turned the corner, running for the door. She only hoped he wasn't fast enought to catch her.

Just as he had assumed, the girl was right before him in a flash. Zoro reached out and grabbed her arm before skidding to a stop.

She let out a sudden gasp as he grabbed her. She was cursing in her head for being so stupid. She never should have deviated from the plan.

"L-Let me go! I-It hurts!"

It wasn't painful at all but she knew she could always play the damsel.

Ignoring her, Zoro used his grip to twirl the woman around so she faced him. "Who are you?" he growled. "Why were you spying on me?"

"I-I wasn't spying! Please! I got lost and..." her voice trailed off as she looked back at him.

Green hair...

Zoro focused on her as she started explaining herself. He raised an eyebrow as she trailed off and took notice of her features. Her brown eyes.. and orange hair.

He blinked down at her a few times before loosening his grip on her wrist.

She continued to stare, looking directly at him. As she felt his grip loosen, she pulled her hand back, rubbing at her wrist.

She took only a second to recover and made a dash for the door. Theres no way he could have been the same little kid...

Zoro's eyes widened when he saw her take off. "W-Wait!" he called out as he chased after her.

Nami picked up her pace as she threw open the door. She ran down the hall, hoping to find another room to hide. If only she hadn't been wearing such rediculous clothes she would have been faster.

"Hold on! Wait!" Zoro called out as he ran after her. "Please! Stop!"

Nami turned for a second, looking over her shoulder. Why was he following her?!

Seeing that she wasn't stopping any time soon, Zoro picked up his speed. He wouldn't stop chasing her. Not if there was a chance she was that girl..

She got to the end of the hall and made a quick turn... a little too quickly. Her dress caught on her heel and she tripped herself.

Zoro turned with her, almost caught up to her now. Seeing she was about to fall, the prince grabbed her wrist again and pulled her toward him, into his chest.

Nami let out a quick squeel, convinced she was going to meet the floor, head on. Within a split second, she was pulled against the man's chest as he grabbed her firmly. Nami stared back at him. She wasn't getting away this time.

Zoro kept a firm grip on her arms as he looked down on her. He blushed a little seeing how close she was to him.

"I.." he started. "W-whats your name? Who are you?"

Nami breathed heavily as he held her. She didn't know what to do. If she lied it wouldn't do her very good.

"I- ah...I got lost..." She tried to convince him again.

"Have you been there before?!" he asked rather desperatley. "I-In the library I mean.."

"W-Why should I tell you! I don''t even know who you are!" Nami shouted back. "Y-You are being very rude! D-Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?"

Zoro was a bit taken aback by her comment. Was he being rude?! He didn't realize it if he was.. "I-I'm sorry.." he spoke quietly. He debated letting her go, but he was terrified she would run away again.

Well it had only half worked. He still didnt release her though

"Y-you should let me go..." Nami couldn't help but stare. His green hair...

"Please.." he begged, reaching his other hand out for her other wrist before bringing them together. "Answer me.. Please?"

"N-nami..." She spoke without thinking. "I'm Nami."

"Nami.." he repeated with a smile. "Nami.. did you ever wander around the library when you were little?"

Nami gave a half smile in return. "The little boy... from the library..." She spoke quietly.

Zoro's grin widened as his face lit up. "Y-You remember me?" he asked hopeful.

Nami couldn't believe this was happening. She hadn't thought about him for years. "I.. yeah. You were the one who caught me stealing books..."

Zoro let her wrist go and lifted his hands to her shoulders. "I-I can't believe its you! I-I never thought I would ever see you again.." he looked into her eyes as he spoke.

She never expected him to be so excited. I mean, they were just kids.

"I never really thought I'd see you again... You know. It's rude not to introduce yourself before a lady."

"I'm sorry.." Zoro chuckled taking a step back. He wasn't afraid of her running away again.. at least he hoped he didn't have to me. "I'm Prince Zoro.."

Nami blinked. "I'm sorry. I thought you said... P-prince?" Nami looked back at him, confused.

"I am.." he smiled. "My father is King Mihawk.. This party is for me"

Nami smirked before laughing loudly. "That's funny! For a second I really thought you were being serious." Nami smiled back.

Zoro frowned a bit. Did she really not believe him? "M..Miss Nami.." he looked down. "How long have you lived in this kingdom..? You.. You've really never heard of me?"

"Well, of course everyone knows about the prince. How talented and handsome and rich he is..." Nami rolled her eyes. "At least that's what everyone says." Since she was taken in by Arlong she had stayed away from the castle. She never got a chance to actually see the prince.

"It's funny. I've never actually seen him. I even lived here as a child and yet..." She remembered the green haired boy who was now standing in front of her. "How... Why are you..." She tried to make a connection, still not wanting to believe it.

He gave a small frown. "I.. I don't know what to tell you.. My name is Zoro.."

"Zo...ro..." Nami repeated his name slowly. The prince. THE prince. She felt embarassed, her face turning a bright pink as he stared at her. She took a step back and bowed before him. It was tradition and she was doing it before she even realized. She felt even more rediculous. "I... I'm sorry.."

"N-No.." he took a step forward, pulling her shoulders back up so she would look at him. "You don't have to bow to me.." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

Nami bit her lip nervously. The night wasn't going anything like it was supposed to. She had almost forgotten the reason she was there. She was supposed to steal. Nami felt guilty. He seemed to be such a nice gentleman. "Prince Zoro..." Nami glanced back at him as he kissed her hand. He really was charming.

"Miss Nami.." he smiled up at her. He had dreamed of her all of his life.. He never thought she would ever come back in. "..I don't.. ever want to lose you again."

If Nami's face could get any redder, it did at that moment. "I-" She was left speechless. What was this all about? Was it a trap? Nothing could be this perfect... "M-me? But.. why?"

Zoro smiled widely. "I've.. You.. I've never thought about anyone the way I think about you.." he kissed her hand again. "I used to wait for you in the library.. I waited for months.. Even when I told myself I gave up waiting for you.. I still waited. I dreamed of you most of my nights when I could sleep.. When I couldnt.. I'd count the stars to try to keep you from my mind.."

She felt his lips on her skin once more. "I-I'm nothing special... I-... My mother used to working in the castle. She was a servent." Nami shook her head. Had she really made such an impression on him?

"I don't know what it was about you.. If it was your hair or your smile.. but.. I could never get you off my mind.."

She was speechless again. How was he able to do this to her? "Prince Zoro, shouldn't you be at the ball?" She glanced away from his eyes finally.

"I don't need to be.." he shook his head. "Miss Nami.. do you have someone?"

"S-Someone?" She repeated. She was barely able to get over the fact that she was speaking with the prince and now he was asking her about her personal life? "No..." She spoke timidly.

"Miss Nami.." he smiled, taking her hand in both of his. "I know its forward to ask.. but.."

She felt her heart skip as he spoke.

"Would you marry me?" he gave her a hopeful look. "Be my Princess? I-if you become mine.. I'll give you everything I can offer.. Treasures.. Riches.. I'll make all your dreams come true.." he held her hand tightly.

She felt her knees grow weak as he proposed. Proposal... Princess? Treasure?! Nami felt like she could faint. It really was sudden.

"I... " She swallowed the lupm in her throat. What would happen if Arlong found out she hadn't stolen anything? What if she returned empty handed? Did it even matter?!

If she married a prince... then Nami sighed. Her sister. Nojiko would be in danger without her. She couldn't just abandon her to marry a prince... even if he was handsome and kind...

"I-If its too soon.. We could take it slower?" he suggested. "Get to.. know eachother better?"

"Mm... " Nami hummed in agreement, looking at the floor. She wasn't sure what to do now. If she agreed, Arlong would be furious and go for her sister. If she disagreed, she would lose the man before her.

Zoro bit his lip, a bit anxious.

"I would love to know you better..." She glance into his eyes again. She just needed some time to think. She had to come up with some sort of plan... "I need some time... I'm sorry but, I can't decided right now..." She knew any other girl would have agreed before he even asked.

Zoro bit his lip and looked down, but he understood. "I understand.." he noddedm slightly heartbroken.

He couldn't blame the girl.. they had only spoken as children for a matter of weeks.

She could see the disappointment in his face and it hurt her more than she would have expected. "It's getting late... and I should really be..." Nami didn't want to leave, especially the way he looked right then. She frowned at him, completely torn.

"W-Will I see you again?" his voice was a bit paniced as he held her hand tighter.

"Prince Zoro. I want to meet you again..." Nami spoke up.

"When? Tommorow?"

She chuckled. He was acting just like the child she remembered. "Tomorrow..." She spoke with a grin.

Zoro smiled at this. "Alright.. Tommorow.."

Nami wasn't fully sure she would be able to come back. She needed Arlongs approval.

"You can come at anytime! I'll wait in the library for you from sunrise till sunset if I have too.."

She chuckled again. "You really waited for me?"

"I did.. and I will.." he kissed her hand again. "I always will.."

It took everything in her to resist him. She wanted to accept his offer right then and there...

"You promise you'll come back?" he asked quietly.

"I- I promise..."

Zoro smiled and released her hand. "Alright.. I'll wait for you then.."

It was never a problem to lie to anyone before, especially to men. But this was different. She didn't know if she could truely return. Nami pulled her hand back slowly, holding it close to her chest.

"Until tomorrow, Prince Zoro..."

She took a step back to leave.

Zoro smiled as he watched her walk off.

With a final glance, she smiled as she turned the corner, heading for the exit. Her mind was a mess. She had always been so clear headed but now... She felt so lost. She was halfway home when she realized she had never even stolen a thing. If Arlong was mad at anything, it would be that she had just messed up an opprotunity like this...

Zoro turned around and walked in the opposite direction, deciding to head to his room for the night. It was still fairly early and the party had only begun, but his fathers mission was accomplished. Zoro found the person he wanted to marry.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you stole nothing?!" Arlong rose his hand in the air, so frustrated at her. Nami stood back, hoping he would calm down.

"I-I told you I ran into someone..."

"Like that had ever stopped you before!"

"But T-This was the prince!" Nami blurted out as Arlong's hand swung in her direction. She braced for impact and opened her eyes as nothing happened. She glanced up at him, his face completely changed.

"The prince?!" He repeated in disbelief.

"Y-yes..."

The wheels in his head began turning. "You met the prince?"

"I-I did... he remembered me... from childhood." She spoke as Arlong's face lit up.

"You never told me you knew the prince!"

"W-Well I never realized it before tonight..." She admitted.

His grin only widened. His teeth forming an eerie smile of white across his dark face. "Shahahaha! Well, it looks like you did even better than I ever expected from you...Now... What did you and the Prince talk about?" He took a step closer as she backed up into the wall behind her. She would have rather not said a word.

Nami glanced away but Arlong grabbed her chin, forcing her to look back at him. "Tell me, Nami..." His face was even closer and his grip tightened.

"H-He... asked for my hand..." She stared back at the man, her eyes big with fear.

"Shahahahaha! This is perfect!" He spoke loudly, releasing her face roughly. "This is so much better than any treasure!" Arlong paced around the room, completely lost in his thoughts. Nami only watched as he planned. "Nami! You have made me proud!" Nami glanced away. She never felt satisfied with his praises. It only made her feel like a terrible human being. He turned to her once more, grabbing her shoulders. "You are going to become the princess!"

"W-What?! I-" Nami didn't like where this was headed. If Arlong wanted her to marry Prince Zoro there must have been something planned. And she knew all of his plans ended in something terrible... "Y-you want me to marry him?!"

"Shahaha! Of course! How else will you become the princess?!" His eyes glinted as he looked at her, squeezing her shoulders roughly. "You WILL marry him, understood?" Nami only nodded in confusion. "When you become princess, I will have access to so much more than gold and jewels..." She snarled with greed. "I will have the entire kingdom in my hands..." Nami glared back at him. Of course...

"All you need to do is marry the Prince. I can take care of the rest..." She released her again. Nami opened her mouth to protest but Arlong spoke, as if he had read her mind. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your sister, now would you?"

She fell silent and shook her head at the floor. She was trapped.

"When can you see him again?"

"...tomorrow..." Arlong erupted in a fit of laughter and praise once more.

"Agree to him tomorrow! Push the marriage!" Arlong demanded her. She only nodded at the floor. It felt so wrong.

"Shahaha! Now! Go to sleep! You have a very busy day tomorrow and you need to look your best." He ushered her out the door of his chambers.

Nami had never dreamed of something so perfect to simply fall in her lap. A prince, her childhood friend... Confessing his feelings for her after all these years, asking for marriage! It was out of a dream... But now, she felt like it was all a joke. How could something as perfect as this be turned into something so horrible?

She walked back to her chambers in silence, her mind filled with ambivalence. Nami sunk into her bed, burying her face into her tattered blanket. Would this be the last night here in this prison of a room? Nami looked at her hand, remembering the way the prince had kissed her only hours ago. His gentle lips against her skin... She sighed and shut her eyes. At least she would be able to share many kisses with him in the future. Her face blushed at the thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"R-Really?" Mihawk gave a look of disbelief. Zoro nodded with a grin. He was grinning. He looked happy. Was this really happening? Was this is son.. or a clone a witch replaced him with?

"Yes! I did! I did Father! I don't care how long it takes to convince her.. But I've found the girl I want to marry!" Zoro smiled and threw his arms around the king, pulling him into a tight hug. Mihawk froze, panic visible on his face at the sudden contact. "I'm meeting her again today! I'll tell you all about it when she returns!" and with that, the young prince ran out of the chambers, leaving behind his bewildered father.

Zoro didn't stop running till he made it to the library. He walked across the main hall where he first saw her again, looking back on last night. He never would have guessed the girl he thought was a spy would be the person he waited so long for.

She was so beautiful.. and from what he remembered, she was smart too. And now he knew her name! He wanted to know everything about her.. Any heartache he suffered last night from her denying his proposal faded with the thought of getting to know her and convincing her that she was the right girl for him.

Zoro sat on the bench he sat on the night before, after collecting a couple of books to keep him entertained while he waited for her.. not that he would even be able to focus on them with his excitement.

She felt so out of place, even more so than the night before. At least then she was able to hide among the rest of the patrons. Today she was alone... Nami walked up the steps to the front of the castle, met by two guards, glaring at the girl. "I- excuse me... I have a meeting, with the prince..." She felt ridiculous saying it out loud. Like anyone would believe her.

"Your name, Miss?"

"Nami..." She spoke up.

"The prince is expecting you..." They stepped aside. "Do you need an escort?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you... I know my way around." She walked past them, sure that any woman within earshot was exploding with jealousy.

She couldn't help but smirk at the thought as she quickly made her way to the library. Nami found herself walking quickly, excited to see Prince Zoro again. She felt her cheeks turning pink as she approached the doors. She had to steady her breathing before reaching for the handle. She was more nervous than she had expected. Nami took a final deep breath before tugging the door open, the light from the windows inside the library causing her to blink.

Zoro turned his head at the sound of the door opening and quickly stood to his feet, almost dropping the book in his hands in the process. When he saw it was Nami, he smiled brightly and ran up to meet her.

"I knew you would come back.." he smiled, taking her hand in his.

Nami focused her eyes to see the prince, just as he had said, waiting for her. She sighed as he stood to greet her, taking her hand in his once more. There was a rush of feelings as he touched her. She found herself smiling, not even realizing she had been grinning. "Prince..."

"You don't have to call me that, Lady Nami.." he smiled, kissing her hand."You can call me Zoro"

"Z-zoro..." Nami blushed feeling overwhelmed. She looked back at him, looking into his eyes. They were dark in color yet so bright as he looked back at her. She finally was able to get a good look at him in the light. He was more handsome than she had remembered.

"Then you should address me as simply Nami."

He smiled. "Whatever you'd like, Nami.."

"Is there anywhere you would like to go? To talk?"

"Anywhere is fine, really..."

Nami was too flustered to think clearly. It was best to let him take control of the 'date'.

"Well if you don't mind.." he took a step back, leading her hand. "I'd like to stay here.. Its quiet here.. No one with disturb us.. And I've always sought comfort here.."

Nami nodded in agreement, smiling softly. "I like it here too..." She took a seat on the bench where he had just been sitting.

"I always snuck down here to read... well, borrow books... but I always found the smell of this room to be so comforting..." She was sure she sounded so silly. Comparing herself with any other lady she was sure she must have been making a fool of herself.

Zoro smiled and sat beside her, still holding her hand.

"Sorry... I'm rambling..."

"No, no.. Please continue.." he smiled. "I want to know everything about you Nami.. Your family and your life and the things you love.."

"You want to know about me?" She had never met anyone who was interested in what she had to say especially about her personal life. She was nothing more than a thief to the public, a despised person... Yet in his eyes she was something so precious.

"Yes of course.." he chuckled in a 'matter of fact tone'. "I want to know everything about the girl I want to marry.. I-I mean" he panicked a bit. "I want to marry you- but, don't think you HAVE to marry me.. We don't have to rush it! If this makes you uncomfortable.. we can just be friends but. But I do want to know everything I can about you.."

She chuckled, feeling he was almost as nervous as she was. It gave her comfort. "Well... My mother and older sister used to work in the castle when I was a girl. They would clean the laundry and tidy the rooms. I was always yelled at when I tried to help them. They always said I got in the way." She chuckled. It seemed embarrassing. "I guess that's why I wandered around so much. I hated being cooped up in our room. That's how I found this place..." She looked around at the books. "Please stop me if I'm boring you..."

"Not at all.." he shook his head. "I do have a few questions though.. Does your mother still work for us?"

"...no..." Nami frowned a bit. "She died..." Nami didn't want to go into the details. Her mother didn't simply die, she was murdered... by the man she was forced to call her father.

Zoro frowned at hearing this. "I'm so sorry, Nami.."

"I-its alright." She sighed. "My sister and I got separated, neither of us having a mother. We were sent to separate orphanages. I still haven't seen my sister since then."

Zoro frowned. "We can try to find her.. If you like? I'll send all my father's men out!"

"Zoro... I couldn't ask that of you!" Nami was more afraid that Arlong would find out and kill Nojiko before they had a chance to locate her. Nami squeezed his hand.

"I'll do whatever you like, Nami.. Whatever you want" he assured her.

"Prin-... Zoro." Nami corrected herself. "May I ask you something?"

"Whatever you want, Nami.." he smiled.

"Why... why did you ask form my hand? You have your choice of any other woman in the kingdom, yet you chose me. I'm nothing but a peasant. I'm plain and I have nothing to offer you..." She searched his face for an answer.

Zoro smiled and lifted her hand to kiss it again. "I asked for your hand.. because no other woman has ever held my attention for more then a minute.. Yet when I first met you, as a child.. I've thought about you my entire life. I know it seems silly.. Especially since we barely know each other.. but you aren't plain to me, Nami.." he leaned in a bit closer. "You're such a mystery.. one that I've been wrapped up in my entire life. You're right. You're nothing like all those other girls and thats the reason I don't want them. You're special.. You're beautiful.. You're unique and smart.. I've never met anyone like you in my entire life.."

She stared at him like the words he spoke were a different language. She struggled to understand. "Zoro..." Nami felt her eyes tearing up. She wasn't sad... she had never been happier or more appreciated.

"Nami.." his voice was full of concern as he reached up to touch her face.

"...yes..." She spoke softly. "...yes, I'll marry you." It wasn't about the plan. In fact she had completely forgotten about it. This was what she wanted more than anything.

Zoro's eyes widened. "W-will you really?" he smiled and held her hand closer to his chest.

She nodded, smiling widely as a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks "Yes, Zoro! Yes!"

Zoro smiled and pulled her into a hug, literally sweeping her off her feet as he stood. "You've made me the happiest man in this kingdom" he smiled up at her. He wanted to kiss her, but he would wait till their wedding day.

"Lets get married tomorrow! I can tell my father to get everything ready!"

"T-Tomorrow?!" Nami laughed as he held her. "Of course!" She smiled, holding him tightly.

"Come on.." he set her down and took her hand. "You have to meet my father!" without another word, Zoro took off.. running out of the library at a pace Nami could follow.

"You father? T-the king?!"

"Yes the King!" Zoro called out to her as he lead her down the hall. "He'll want to meet you and talk to you!"

Nami's heart skipped again. Of course his father was the king... Zoro was a prince after all.

She swallowed hard. She was nowhere near ready for this! She was dressed in a simply dress, nothing befitting of a king. She was quickly getting nervous. "I-Is it alright?! I mean... like this?"

"Of course!" he smiled as he opened the large doors to the main chambers. "Father!" Zoro called out as he tugged Nami along inside.

Mihawk was sitting on his throne, drinking wine and reading a new law when his head shot up. It was just his bewitched son again... and there was a girl with him. Mihawk placed his drink down and stood to his feet.

Nami suddenly froze n fear. The king... he was staring at her! She bowed to him out of curtousy.

Mihawk walked down the steps that lead to his throne to meet them.

"She agreed Father! She agreed to marry me!" Zoro boasted proudly. "Here you talk to her.." Zoro encouraged Nami to step forward before taking a step back. "I have to talk to a number of people.. you two have fun!"

"Ah!" Nami stood back up, looking at Zoro panicking. He was going to leave her with the king?! And with that Zoro ran out of the room. There were so many people he needed to contact for tomorrow.. The bakers, decorators, the cooks. There were invitations that needed to be sent out. Nami gasped as he fled from the room.

Mihawk looked the girl up and down. Her head turned quickly to face the king. She looked rather pale and she bit her lip, swallowing hard. He crossed his arms and took a step back, turning from her. "Will you walk with me?" his voice was quiet, but powerful.

"Y-yes, your majesty..." Nami spoke up quickly and walked closely behind him.

There was a chamber down the hall from where his throne was and he slowly walked down it. He turned his head to look back at the girl. "Are you a witch?"

"A... witch?" Nami asked in confusion. "Of course not."

Mihawk smirked a bit before facing forward. "... I don't know what you did to my son. Before yesterday.. I had never heard him laugh before.. It was odd. You've certainly cast some sort of spell on him.."

"I.." Nami didn't know what to say. To be honest she had no idea how things seemed to escalate so quickly

"I can see why he chose you.."

"Y-you can?" Nami blushed. She kept close but not too close.

"Of course.." Mihawk lead her out to the courtyard of the castle. Everything was well trimmed and kept. Flowers bloomed all around. "If you do marry my son.. That means I'll soon be your father.."

"...f-father?" Nami never really had a father. It all seemed so unreal.

He turned to her. Though his face was serious, there was kindness in his smile. "You've given me a great gift.."

"Your majesty..."

"I've only ever wanted to see my son happy.. He's like a completely different person now.. And you're to blame.."

Nami stopped in her tracks. "I-I did nothing though..." She felt like she was getting credit for nothing at all.

"As your soon to be father in law.. If you ever need or want anything from me, it's yours.. Anything in this kingdom is yours now.. Should you choose to go through with this wedding. However, I do need to know.." he took a step forward.

Nami looked back at the powerful man. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Will you love my son? Will you be a good.. Queen for this kingdom one day? You've showed no signs of greed or hate as of yet.. Which is why I'm comfortable with my sons decision.. But I am a concerned father.. a man in power. I need to know that a strong woman will take care of him when I'm gone.."

"I love him... more than I have ever loved anyone." She spoke from her heart. "And I will do my best to make him happy and to rule beside him. I know that I can support him as he needs me..."

Mihawk smirked at this. "Good.." He beckoned one of the many servants following them.

Nami watched him carefully. Had she said something offensive?

"Go with this woman.. She'll take you to get fitted for your wardrobe.." He smiled down at her. "I'll see you tomorrow.." he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Nami's forehead before walking away.

Nami blushed. Just like that... she had been accepted. "Ah.. f-father?" Nami spoke out. It still felt awkward saying it out loud. Mihawk stopped and turned toward her. It was odd hearing a young woman call him that. She smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you..."She bowed again.

He smiled and nodded at her. "Princesses don't have to bow to me.."

"ah.. right..." She stood back up, flushed.

"Your future husband sure as hell never does.." he laughed before walking off again.

She chuckled as he walked away. He was much less intimidating after speaking to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro was rushing all over the palace, trying to get things done. Invitations were printed and sent out to the desired guests. Zoro could swear he could hear the weeping of young maidens from where he stood. He couldn't be happier with the sound.

He'd picked out a decent sized cake, trusted the cooks with their decision with the food, though he said he would return to them when he got Nami's favorite dish, and managed to get the decorators working on flowers and banners for tomorrow. Halfway into his work he had someone go search for Nami. He wanted to see his future bride once more before tomorrow. What better way to see her then over dinner.

Nami had been measured and sized more than she could even count. Several ladies had been forcing her to stand and sit on command, trying on dresses and posing. It was very exhausting. By the time evening approached she was starving, not eating anything all day. A servant called for her attendance for dinner with the prince. It was sweet music to her ears. Before letting her change, the seamstresses dressed her in a new outfit, fit for a princess. It was a deep green velvet dress that fit her like a glove. Although she had no jewelry and her hair was simply pulled back, she was still very elegant. Nami followed the servant to the main dining hall, the table already set.

Zoro had entered the chamber at around the same time and looked up to see his future bride. She was breathtaking. He smiled as he walked up to her, taking her hand in his and kissing her again. "You look beautiful.."

Zoro lead her to the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit beside him. Nami blushed ah he approached her. He looked even better, every time she saw him. She grinned as he kissed her hand and followed him to the table. She had never been treated so kindly.

"What do you enjoy eating, Nami? Whats your favorite?" he asked curiously.

She never got anything exotic. She was used to eating bread on a daily basis. She hated to admit it to him but she had grown up with very little. "Once when I was a child.. My mom brought back some fruit that was left over from a banquet... It was the sweetest thing I had ever had..." She was sure he wasn't asking about deserts but it was the truth. If she cold, she would eat those little orange fruits everyday.

"Do you know what they were?" he leaned forward a bit, placing his elbows on the table.

"I can't remember... they were just big enough to fit in my palm... and they were orange with a thick skin..." Nami remembered fondly.

Zoro nodded a bit, having an idea of what she was describing. "I see.."

"Well.." he smiled looking up at her. "What would you like to have for dinner?"

"I... get to chose?" Nami gave him a questioning look.

"Of course.." Zoro laughed a little. "My cooks can cook anything you ask for!"

"I'd also like to know what you'd want for tomorrow? The banquet.. after our wedding" He blushed a bit.

Nami blushed back at him. He was always so sweet to her.

"The cooks were thinking turkey and pork.. But I wasn't sure if you favored chicken or steak. They've also planned out a variety of soups and salads for before.."

"I... That sounds perfect!" She was glad she didn't have to decide on her own. She wouldn't have even known where to begin.

"Is it what you want?" he asked curiously, wanting to make sure.

"It is.." She was just gong to suggest having meat! Nami grinned back at him. She was really going to marry this man... tomorrow... It was like a dream come true. By now she had completely forgotten about Arlong. She glanced down at the table setting, complete with silverware of all sizes. She suddenly began to worry again. She had next to no experience with table manners.

"What would you like tonight? We can bring out turkey or whatever your favorite is"

"I don't really have a favorite... I..." Nami blushed slightly. "I've never really known the difference between them... different types of meat..." She felt silly again.

"We can order one of each?" he suggested.

"B-but won't that be too much food?" She was hungry but not that hungry.

Zoro smiled. "The servants take anything thats left over back to their families.. Nothing goes to waste in this place.."

She still felt hesitant but agreed to it. If nothing was wasted then it was fine. "Alright then... one of each!" Zoro smiled and informed the main cook, who was standing by and waiting. Having decided on the meal Nami smiled back at her future husband. "I spoke with the ki- with your father...He is as kind as you..." She grinned happily. "He has accepted your decision and even welcomed me to be his daughter. I can't believe you left me with him though... I was rather frightened..."

"Sorry I was in a hurry.." he chuckled. "You sure I left you with the right guy?" The words 'kind' never crossed Zoro's mind. He never considered himself kind..

She chuckled. "Yes... he is a great man. Don't you think so too? He is your father..." Nami laughed.

"We aren't very close.." Zoro admitted. "We grew distant after my.. mother died.." he said quietly.

"Oh I... I'm so sorry..." She placed a hand on his, truly understanding what it was like.

"But... you are lucky. You have someone to call father." She gave him a soft grin, rubbing her thumb across his hand gently.

Zoro shrugged a bit. "I suppose.." He looked over at her and smiled. "I bet he'll favor you more.."

"W-what? Me?! Why?!" She was surprised to hear him say that.

Zoro smiled and looked down. "I think he always wanted a daughter.. That and your not as loud as the girl I almost married.." Zoro shuttered.

Nami gave a weak smile. He was set to marry another woman? "A loud mouthed... girl?"

Zoro shook his head. "If I didn't find anyone the night of the party.. My father was going to force me to marry this girl from another kingdom" he confessed.

"Oh..." Nami looked away. Was that why he chose her? Because she was the better alternative? She placed her hands on her lap and sat forward politely.

"I never thought you'd walk back into my life.." he smiled a bit. "I was so happy to see you.. So relieved I found you again before it was too late.."

All of her fears vanished again as she looked back at his smiling face. Nami grinned back at him, looking into his eyes fondly. "At this time tomorrow..." Nami began. She was too embarrassed to finish her own sentence. She blushed as she looked back at the table, smiling.

Zoro realized what she was saying and blushed as well. "Ah.. Yes... yes" he chuckled a bit. His face was rather red now. "You'll.. be my bride. I'll be your husband.."

She chuckled. "Zoro... I'm already so happy..."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Good.. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, Nami.."

She wanted more than ever to kiss the man in front of her but she had to resist. She simply bit her lip and smiled.

The food arrived shortly after, platter after platter was placed in front of them while some cooks came out and cut up decent sized portions, serving the both of them a little of everything.

"Did you get your dress today?" Zoro asked, taking a drink from his cup. Nami watched in amazement. She had never seen so much food. And it smelled so good. She had never been so pampered and she loved every second of it. She was about to dig in when Zoro spoke. She gained control of herself, waiting for him to eat before she began, not wanting to be rude.

"I was measure... a lot..." She chuckled. "The told me the dresses would be finished by morning... Zoro, how many dresses are they making me? I thought I only needed one..."

Zoro grabbed a fork and began to dig in. He usually ate like an animal and was about to as usual, but he realized his bride was sitting next to him. He gripped his fork as best he remembered he was taught.. and stabbed a small portion of the food.

"Your wedding dress of course.." he started, taking a small bite. "And a wardrobe for you to wear around the castle.."

"They'll make you elegant dresses.. Plain dresses.." he cleared his throat. "N-Nightgowns.."

Nami nodded along and did just as Zoro did, taking small bites of food with her fork. She was following him until the word 'nightgown' was said. She coughed a bit, nearly choking on her food. She reached for the glass of wine in front of her and sipped it. Of course she would need some of those... after all she couldn't go sleeping naked. Especially in the same bed... as... Her face was red again.

Zoro picked at his food quietly as he looked over at her. "Umm.." he paused. "Nami do you have any family you would like to invite to the wedding? The people who raised you? Anyone?" Nami was glad when he changed the subject. "Friends? Acquaintances?"

"I don't... have anyone...is it a problem?" Arlong and his gang was as close as it came to family or friends and it was a far leap between the two. Nami would never be able to invite someone like Arlong to the wedding...

"Of course not.." Zoro smiled at her. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't leaving anyone out.."

Arlong... Nami remembered the plan once more and felt her stomach turning with guilt. She placed her fork down, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

"...um..."

Zoro looked over at her. "Do you not like it?" he frowned.

"I love it... I'm just nervous I guess..." She gave him the best reassuring smile she could. "Thank you for worrying."

He smiled at her. "You never have to thank me for anything.. I should be the one thanking you.."

Nami was beginning to have second thoughts about this whole plan. There was no way she could hurt him... Not now... Nami would have to figure out a plan. She would have to do something before it was too late. Maybe she would tell him the truth... About Arlong and her sister... Nami placed her napkin on the table. "I'm so tired now... I wouldn't have ever thought that trying on dresses would be so tiring..."

Zoro looked over at her a bit concerned. "I'm so sorry.. I didn't know or.. Well.."

"Would you like to retire for the night?"

"I think I will, if it's alright..." Nami glanced back at him.

"I'll escort you to your room.." He smiled as he stood to his feet.

"My room?" Nami hadn't expected to be offered a place to stay for the night.

"Of course.." He smiled, offering his hand out to her. "What did you think I was going to let you leave? I need you here for tomorrow.." he chuckled.

Nami giggled along with him as she took his hand and stood with him. "Thank you..." She chuckled again, realizing she had just thanked him once more.

Zoro lead her out of the room and down the hall. "I'm so happy you accepted my proposal, Nami.." he smiled down as he held her hand.

"Me too..." She squeezed his hand tightly. Nami stepped with him, walking closer than before. She really wanted to be with him, now more than ever.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.. You'll be a wonderful Queen.."

"I've... never really thought about it. I don't know much about how to rule a country... but I know that I can trust your decisions and I will always stand firm behind you. All I can do is my best... I hope that is enough..."

"It's more than enough.." he smiled as he opened the door to her room. "A number of your dresses have been put in here.. You can find something to change into to sleep in in the closet.." Zoro rubbed his neck a bit as he pulled her in. "They.. They'll be moved to my room tomorrow.."

The room was large, with a queen sized bed in the middle and deep red canopy hanging above the mattress and fine blankets. Nami gasped at the size of the room. It was beautiful. The bedding was more than she could have hoped for. She felt her jaw drop as she stared in amazement. "Z-zoro... This is..." She released his hand as she stepped forward and into the room. She stepped over to the bed and giggled as she leapt onto it. "Ahaha! Its so big! And soft..." She rolled around, feeling the soft fabric against her face.

Zoro smiled as he watched her. "I'm sorry we don't have anything bigger.. My room is twice this size.. You can have that instead if you'd like.."

She rolled onto her back, still laughing until she heard him speak. She had almost forgotten he was there. She sat up quickly, trying to compose herself. "N-no! This is perfect!" She blushed as she hopped off the bed. It was so hard to contain herself. "This is... wow... I can't even describe..." Nami walked to the closet and opened the doors. Inside were hundreds of dresses. "T-these?! Are mine?" She ran her fingers over the fabrics.

Zoro smiled and walked up to her. "All of them are yours.." Her smiled widened as she looked at him again. Nami covered her face, feeling herself laugh.

"This is... so... amazing!" Nami couldn't contain herself any longer and reached out quickly, pulling him into a tight hug.

Zoro blushed a bit at the sudden contact, but pulled her into his body and held her tightly. It only lasted a moment before she realized what she had done. She pushed herself away, hoping she didn't offend him. She blushed back at him.

"S-sorry... I got carried away..."

"Nami.." he smiled, reaching up to touch her face. "You never have to apologize for anything.." The desire to kiss her was so strong, but Zoro could wait.. Just a few more hours and she would be his forever..

She chuckled again, unable to contain her happiness. She felt like a kid. Nami reached for his hand and held it tightly for a moment. "I can never express to you how happy I am right now... "You have done so much for me..."

Zoro smiled as he cupped her face. "You've done so much more for me.." Zoro leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow.. My Bride" Nami flushed even more as the prince placed his lips on her skin.

It was so perfect... He took a step back from her and exited the room. Nami waited for him to step out before she shut the door lightly. The second he left Nami laughed loudly as she spun around the room again, falling on the giant bed with laughed. If this was a dream she never wanted to wake up!

Zoro sighed all the way down the hallway to his room. It would be their room tomorrow. He never dreamed that he would be /happy/ to be married.. And his bride, his wife, his Queen.. of all people would be Nami.

Nami sighed in her happiness, spreading out on her bed. A knock at the door awoke her from her daze. She sat up and went to the door to answer it. "Is there anything I can get for you before bed, Lady Nami?" There was a servant before her. It took her a moment, running over the thoughts that filled her mind.

"If I wrote a letter... would you see that it was delivered immediately?"

The servant replied with a smile. "Of course, Lady.."

She nodded in appreciation. It only took a few moments before she had written out her letter and sealed it in an envelope. "Please... There is a shop near the lower side of town. It's located near the river. It's a tiny bread shop ran by a man named Hatchi. Please see that he gets this right away." Nami handed the letter over. "And... be desecrate." The servant nodded in agreement and was immediately on his way. It only took a few hours before the servant had found the person that it was addressed to. Hatchi, a large and simple man answered the call at the door.

The letter was received and the servant was dismissed. Hatchi opened the letter that was sealed with the castles seal. It was very impressive to get such a thing and couldn't help but run to his brethren as he began to open it. "It's from the castle! For me!" He waved it around happily.

Arlong's ears perked up at the word 'castle'. "Read it!" He shouted out. Hatchi froze for a second as Arlong yelled. He gulped nervously and nodded as he began to read out loud.

"'I will be staying the night. The wedding is scheduled for tomorrow.' Wedding?! Who's getting married?!" Hatchi looked up at arlong who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Keep reading!" He demanded.

Hatchi looked back at the letter. "Concerning the plan: I beg that you ... reconsider." Hatchi glanced up at Arlong who's face had suddenly changed.

"I will do anything but hurt the prince and his family... I don't want to go through wi-" Hatchi was cut off by the sound of a glass jar being hurled across the room.

His attention went to Arlong who was now standing and glaring in anger. "She thinks she can back out now?"

"HATCHI! You are going to the castle in the morning..."


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro looked himself over in the mirror, he was dressed in something similar to what he usually wore.. only it was white. Made of the same material to match his brides dress. He couldn't wait to see her.. to hold her and kiss her. Zoro adjusted his crown and gave a small sigh. He was going to get married today.

The entire kingdom had arrived to watch the wedding, assembling quietly in the courtyard where their ceremony was set up.

The morning came and she had been awoken early. The women servants were all around, grooming her and dressing her. Nami hardly knew what to do with herself. She had never been pampered in this way and was very against the constant attention. It had taken most of the morning to prepare her for the ceremony. When they had finally finished she sighed feeling ridiculous in such a big dress... until she stood in front of a mirror. It took her a moment to recognize herself.

She was completely different. She no longer looked plain. She looked like a princess. Nami turned around, trying to get a better view of the long train that followed behind her. It was the prettiest dress she had ever seen and here she was wearing it. And she felt beautiful. Nami beamed at herself as they added the final touch, a small veil.

The preparations were complete and she had never been more excited.

Mihawk had pulled Zoro aside, speaking to him before the wedding. He handed his son his mother's rings and gave him a hug for the first time since he was 4. It almost made Zoro cry and Mihawk didn't hesitate to make fun of him.

Zoro stood in place as he was told to, holding his hands together nervously. The castle's band began to play a soft melody and everyone stood to their feet.

Nami was lead down a hall and to the doors leading out to the courtyard. As the doors opened, she glanced around the scene. She had never seen something so beautiful. Hundreds of guests, all dressed up stared back at her, each of them smiling. She was so overwhelmed... the decorations and flowers, even the long red carpet that lead to the alter.

And there she saw the prince. Her prince.

Nami smiled at him, shyly through her veil. She had never seen someone so handsome.

Zoro felt like he couldn't breathe when he saw Nami emerge from the doors. That long elegant dress suited her perfectly. He almost couldn't believe that was his bride. He stared at her lovingly as she approached the alter.

Zoro's father met her at the door, holding his arm out for her. She took it tentatively as he smiled back at her. She marched in time with the music, holding onto her bouquet tightly with her other hand. With every step closer, she felt her hear beating faster, until they arrived. The king pulled her hand from his and reached for his sons. He placed their hands in each others as he stood aside to let the two continue with the ceremony.

Zoro's eyes were a bit watery as he took her hand in his. "You're beautiful.." he whispered quietly as he held her hands tightly in his. The priest came out a moment after and asked everyone to sit. Once everyone was seated, the priest began the ceremony.

Nami held his hand tightly. She was nervous but excited. They faced the priest as he began to speak. The words seemed to flow over them as she stood beside her soon to be husband. Before long she repeated the vows and Zoro followed.

The time came for them to exchange rings and she panicked for a moment before a young boy ran up to her with a pillow bearing a golden band. She accepted it and turned back to the prince where she slid it onto his finger and over his knuckle.

She held her hand towards him, awaiting a similar band. She was surprised to see something much more extravagant. A large diamond, surrounded by several smaller ones. It was truly breathtaking.

Zoro slid the ring on her finger and smiled up at her when he saw it fit perfectly. Almost like she was meant to be the one to have it. She looked back up at him, smiling even more. With a few more words it had finally come to an end. "I now pronounce you husband and wife... You may now kiss the bride." Namis face flushed, waiting for her prince to lift her veil.

Zoro smiled brightly as he let go of Nami's hands to lift her veil over her head. She stole his breath away again, she was so beautiful. He sucked in a deep breath as he reached up to cup her face before leaning in, closing his eyes as he kissed her.

Nami felt his hands on her cheeks and she closed her eyes as their lips met. The entire kingdom seemed to erupt in cheers as she held her breath. She broke away slowly, unable to hide her smile.

Zoro smiled as she pulled away. It was a rather perfect first kiss. He turned to see the kingdom he once despised cheering the couple on. She reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly.

She had married her prince... She was a princess...

Nami giggled happily as they walked back down the isle, the entire group of people cheering on their feet. As they reached the doors leading into the castle she tossed the bouquet over her shoulder, not even bothering to look who had caught it. She was too busy staring at her perfect husband...

Zoro couldn't resist her anymore, once they were inside he kissed her lips again.. and again.

"My Princess.." he smiled down at her.

"My Prince" She said in between kisses. She wanted to kiss him forever.

She felt like she had only just gotten a taste of him when they were shown out to the garden where the crowed had formed, waiting to celebrate with the bride and groom.

They were announced as The Prince and Princess Roronoa. Nami liked the sound of it, never really having a formal last name before. She held him closely as the doors opened and they approached a grand table, set for the bride and groom. Zoro held Nami around her waist as much as he could. He loved holding her and kissing her. Many toasts were made, including an embarrassing one from the King, who claimed that he was happy to extend his family and couldn't wait till it was further extended.

Nami laughed and grinned along with the crowd. She was enjoying every moment and even kissed her new father on the cheek after his speech. She ate until she was full and toasted along with her husband. Maybe she had even a bit too much to drink because she couldn't seem to stop smiling and laughing.

While everyone was distracted, Zoro stood to his feet and encouraged Nami to follow him. She didn't hesitate, and stood with him, gripping his hand tightly. Zoro led her down the hallway and outside, into the garden.

The sun had began setting, lighting the garden in a beautiful orange color.

"Zoro? Where are we going?" She wasn't sure if this was all part of the ceremony but was pretty sure someone would be looking for them soon.

"My Princess.." he smiled as he kissed her hand. "We've received a number of gifts today.." he spoke as he escorted her through the well kept shrubs.

"But I still haven't given my gift to you.." he stopped at a arbor covered in white flowers and pulled her hands up to kiss them.

"A... gift?" She hadn't realized she needed to present him with a gift. "I didn't know..."

"Don't worry.. You saying yes was the best present I could ever ask for.." he took a step back, leading her down the cement trail and past the arbor.

As they walked in, there was a number of trees along the walkway, bearing an orange fruit. Nami had never been to this part of the garden. She never even knew there was an arbor. Through the leaves she noticed the tiny orange fruits that hung from the branches.

"...Zoro..." She looked back at him, her eyes bright. "You found them?"

Zoro nodded, smiling as she looked at them. "They're called oranges.."

"Oranges?" Nami chuckled. "What a fitting name...May I...?" She asked politely. She wanted to taste one again.

"These trees are yours.." he smiled. "You can do whatever you want with them.."

She smiled widely, letting his hand go as she reached into a nearby tree. She found the brightest one and plucked it. "Its so pretty..." She turned back to him, showing off the fruit proudly.

"It is.." he smiled, agreeing with her. She rolled it between her hands, twisting at it and trying to open it. Frustrated and a bit embarrassed she handed it to Zoro.

"I... can't get it..."

Zoro smiled and pulled out a small dagger from his thigh, using the weapon to cut the fruit in half before handing it back to her.

She smiled as she accepted it. Nami was able to pull the flesh from the fruit easily now and pried out a slice. She closed her eyes, smelling the strong scent. Nami bit into it, savoring it as it touched her tongue. It was better than she remembered it.

"Is it the one you had? The kind you remember?" he asked anxiously. Nami grinned, wrapping her arms around him.

"It is.." She smiled happily. Nami kissed his lips gently.

Zoro smiled brightly, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her. "I'm glad.." he spoke between kisses.

"I couldn't have asked for anything more... You've made me the happiest woman in the kingdom."

Zoro smiled and kissed her again. "It.. will be evening soon.." he cleared his throat. "Should we.."

"Go back?"

"Y-Yes.." he nodded.

She grinned and nodded, releasing him as she held his hand. Zoro lead her back to the main dining hall where everyone was. He was in a bit of a rush to have her all to himself, but he didn't mind sharing her with the kingdom for a few hours more.

Once they arrived back, Zoro was asked to speak with some distant relatives about business that he knew would bore Nami.

"I'll be right back.." he smiled as he kissed her. "Go talk to your people.. I'm sure they can't wait to get to know you better.."

Nami nodded as he parted with her. She was still nervous to be a princess. A few of the women came and introduced themselves and she kindly greeted them. Just then out of the corner of her eye a familiar face caught her attention.

"Ah... please excuse me for a moment..." Nami's expression turned grim as she made her way over to the man, conveniently dressed as a waiter with a tray of hor'derves. She pretended to eat one of the tiny snacks as she spoke softly to the man.

"Hatchi... what are you doing here?" The man looked back at her with dreamy eyes. "You look so lovely, Nami! You have really grown up..." She could hear him sniffling.

She gave him a half smile. "Hatchi... Did you get my letter?" She asked him impatiently. He nodded glumly. "And?"

"Arlong didn't seem to like the idea... Nami... Please just do as he says..." His words brought a frown t her face. She didn't want to believe it.

"H-hatchi... I can't betray Zoro..."

"But think about Nojiko!" Nami closed her eyes for a moment.

"I... I just need more time..."

Hatchi stood in silence. It was going to be so difficult to convince Arlong to give her more time. He sighed, looking down at the woman he had practically raised. "I'll convince him... somehow." Nami's eyes shot open, looking up at him.

"Just... consider it a wedding gift..." Nami wanted more than ever to hug him but had to restrain in front of the crowd. "Hatchi... thank you so much... I really owe you." She smiled at him. Even though it was only temporary, it was still time she would have with her new husband.

And with that, she left him with a smile and a 'thank you' to join her husband's side.

Zoro smiled when he saw Nami approach him and wrapped his arm around her waist, introducing her to his extended family. Nami politely greeted them, smiling and simply happy to be back with Zoro.

She grabbed his hand and tugged at him impatiently. She had had enough of the politeness and people. She wanted to be with him... alone.

Zoro followed her as she pulled him away from the crowd. "Nami?" he asked curiously as they walked.

"I'm sorry.. It was a bit crowded. I think I've had enough of the celebration... But if you want to go back that's fine."

Zoro smirked. "I've never been good with crowds.. I don't plan on starting tonight. The only reason I've tolerated the party so far is because you've been by my side.." he reached up to caress her face. She was so beautiful..

Nami blushed at his touch. He was so gentle. Another thought occurred to her and she blushed. She would be sleeping in his chambers tonight. She had never spent the night with a man and she was more than nervous.

Zoro realized the same thing around the same time and blushed, looking down. "Would you like me to get someone.. to take you to my room so you can change?"

Nami nodded slowly. With such a big dress she was sure she wouldn't be able to undress herself.

Zoro called for one of the maids and explained the situation. She nodded and took Nami by the arm to escort her out.

"I'll see you soon.." he called out to her as he watched her walk away. Nami nodded back at him, grinning.

Zoro retreated back to the party, giving Nami plenty of time to change, as well as to have a drink to calm his nerves. One of the maids would come back soon and tell him when he could go see her.

He was terribly nervous..

Nami was brought back to Zoro's room. It was twice the size of the one she had slept in the night before. Large candles were lit in each corner as well as from the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. It gave off a warm glow, illuminating the chamber.

She was met by several other maids, each having a specific job to do. They undressed her completely, leaving her completely naked. She flushed feeling shy as they brought over another dress. "What's this?" It wasn't a normal night gown.

"Ah... this is the wedding night dress." Nami had never heard of such a thing...

They pulled it over her head, the silky fabric trailing behind her. It was very beautiful. She looked at herself in the full length mirror as they unraveled her hair, letting it fall onto her shoulders. It was tight fitting and much more revealing than anything she had ever worn before. She blushed at herself, hugging her arms tightly against herself.

The maids all stood behind her, staring and smiling. "Ah... so lucky." "You look beautiful..." She pulled her hair aside and turned to the ladies as they excused themselves.

Within moments her husband would join her for their first night together. Nami looked down at her hand, examining the beautiful ring, smiling fondly.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro was informed by the same maid he had originally called to help Nami. She gave him a pat on the shoulder and told him he was a very lucky man. He took a deep breath and snuck out of the dining hall. He was excited to see his bride again, excited to be with her.. just the two of them.

Nami paced around the room, unable to hold still. She was so nervous. Her hands continued to twirl her hair around her fingers.

Zoro stopped at his room and took a deep breath before twisting the handle and walking in.

Nami turned to the door as she heard the creaking of the hinges. "P-prince..."

"Princess.." he teased, though he was just as flustered as she was. He closed the door behind him and looked over at her. "You're absolutely breathtaking.." he smiled as he looked her up and down.

Nami looked nervously at the floor. Her face was turning pink as she grinned shyly. She was unable to move from her spot, too flustered to look at him...

Zoro approached her and lifted her chin up so she would look at him. He smiled down at her lovingly before he kissed her lips softly. Nami kissed him back, all of her nervousness began to melt away. Her hands reached up and held his arms. Zoro's arms snaked around her back as he pulled her closer. This felt right. He wanted this more than anything now

In a swift motion, Zoro scooped his bride off her feet and carried her to the bed. She gasped, feeling her feet lift from under her. She wrapped her arms around him, grinning in his arms. He was strong, handsome, kind, smart... the list seemed to go on...

He was... her prince.

"Nami Roronoa..."She spoke to herself, still in disbelief.

Zoro smiled down at her. "I like the sound of that.." He lifted a knee onto his bed and gently placed her down, kissing her as he did so.

"Wait here.." he whispered as he stood to his feet. He took a few steps back and turned as he began undressing himself.

Nami watched as he began to undress himself in front of her. She couldn't help but feel like she should turn away. But she kept her eyes on him. Before she knew it he had removed his layers, his back fully exposed. His skin was naturally tan, so perfect.

Zoro turned to her once most of his clothing was removed, all that was left was his pants. He crawled on the bed and on top of her once again, before leaning down to kiss her. Her eyes widened as he bent over her. She touched the scar that ran across his chest. "Zoro..." Nami's eyes were bright and quisitive.

Zoro looked down at her fingertips and blushed a bit. "I.. was attacked a few years ago.." he chuckled a bit. He had almost forgotten about his scar, he was so used to it being there it didn't faze him anymore..

"...did it hurt?" She asked, not really knowing she had said it out loud.

Zoro bit his lip and nodded. "I almost died.." he lowered himself and moved his lips down to her neck. Nami gasped as he kissed her skin. His kiss was so alluring. Nami wrapped her arms around him, pulling him against her.

His hands traced down her sides as he pulled her up, making her back arch as he kissed her neck and traced the kisses along her collarbone. She found herself moaning softly against his kisses. "Zoro..." She sighed out his name.

He smirked at the sound of his own name escaping her lips. Zoro moved lower, stopping just above the hem of her dress. He kissed her chest softly as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back and lifted her so she was sitting up. Nami followed his lead, unable to stop herself... not that she wanted to. Her hands traced his strong arms.

His hands moved to the back of her dress. Zoro looked over her shoulder and at her back as he began undoing the ties that held it against her body, kissing her shoulder as he did so. She was breathing heavily already, unable to stay calm.

In a million years she never would have imagined something like this happening. Her arms pulled him closer as she kissed his cheek. She could feel his hands as they began untying the dress. Zoro swallowed and took a deep breath as her binds came undone. He laid her on her back and slowly removed the dress off her body. It slid to the floor, soon after and Zoro lifted his eyes to admire his bride. It was the third time today that she took his breath away.

"Zoro..." Nami spoke quietly, embarrassed that he was staring at her now naked body. She bit her lip as she stared back at his face. "Please..." She reached her hands out towards him. She wanted him to hold her, embrace her.

Zoro shook off his daze and moved over her once more, wrapping his arms around her slender body. "You don't have to be embarrassed.." he smiled as he kissed her. "You're my bride.. You're perfect.." his hands traced down her bare sides, feeling the softness of her skin. Nami shivered at his touch, his hands sending chills up her body.

She reached up and touched his chest, feeling the contours of his muscles. She had never been so close to a man like this, and curiousity was beginning to get the better of her.

Zoro traced kissed down her chest. He was still rather shy to be touching her this way. He had never seen a naked woman up until a few minutes ago and was still a bit unsure of what to do. He placed one last kiss over her heart before shifting his weight to his knees as he began undoing his pants.

She swallowed hard once more. Every time he pulled away from her she became nervous, so aware of what they were doing. She watched in anticipation, her mind running wild and her body responding to it. Nami's breath became quicker as her heart sped up once more.

Zoro removed his pants, blushing a bit as he kicked them off his ankles.

He looked down at his bride and caressed her face before kissing her again. Nami blushed back, glancing down then back up at him, then back down once more. She felt his reassuring hand against her cheek and she pressed against his palm before accepting his kiss.

"I love you.." he whispered as he slid between her legs, moving her body so he was between her.

"Zoro... I love you too..." She whimpered softly, feeling him grazing her legs. His skin was hot against hers, she suddenly wasn't cold at all, despite the night air that blew into the drafty chambers. Her arms reached around him, begging for more contact.

Zoro positioned himself at her entrance, feeling she was very wet. He swallowed once more before looking up at her and kissing her again. Nami pulled him into an even deeper kiss, parting her lips against his.

He slowly pushed inside her, letting out a loud groan as he moved. "N-Nami.." he gasped against her lips.

She gasped as he entered, wincing slightly in pain. She clung to him even tighter, moaning softly against his ear.

He moved a bit slower. "I'm not hurting you am I?" he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

She shook her head. "N-no... I'm fine..."

It was an odd sensation, pain and pleasure. She had never expected it to feel this way. Nami found comfort in his kiss, feeling his lips against her skin. He continued to kiss her face as he rested his forehead against hers. He gently bucked his hips inside her until he was completely in.

"Nami.." Zoro moaned again as he began to slowly thrust inside her.

"Z-Zoro!" She panted loudly. She continued to let him move, feeling herself accepting him little by little. She felt him moving inside her, every thrust feeling more and more pleasurable.

He gripped at her hips as his movements came quicker. She felt so amazing. His body had never experienced this kind of pleasure. Her hands trailed down his back, touching every muscle. She wanted to know his body, every bit of him.

Zoro left a trail of sloppy kisses against her neck as he moved inside her. He loved this woman. He would do anything for her. Her voice changed from a whimper to a moan, feeling his lips across her neck. Her legs begin to wrap around him, suddenly wanting more of him inside of her. He felt amazing...

"Mmn... Zoro!" She bucked her hips against his, feeling her body acting out on its own. This feeling that was growing inside her was like no other pleasure she had felt before.

Zoro's breaths became erratic as he moved to meet her. He smirked at how good this felt. How close it made them. "N-Nami.." he moaned out as he quickened his speed. Every movement felt intensified. Nami breathed heavily against him, craving everything he did. In a final moment, she gasped against him, her body tingling. It was as if a jolt of lightning had struck her body.

She screamed his name out passionately. He was so perfect...

Zoro gripped her body as he continued to thrust inside her. He moaned her name against her ear as he gave one last thrust before reaching his climax. He caught himself on his elbows before he could collapsed on top of her.

Nami gasped, desperately trying to catch her breath. She could feel his hot breath against her, knowing he was doing the same.

"Zoro... my husband..." She whispered against his skin before kissing his cheek.

Zoro sucked in another breath as he looked down at her. "My wife.." he whispered before kissing her. She kissed him back. She had never felt so close to someone as she did now. Nami grinned at him.

Zoro laid on his side and grabbed her body as he pulled her closer to him, before grabbing the soft fabric of their comforter and pulling it over their bodies.

"I love you, Nami.." he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

She snuggled against him, relishing in his soft kisses. "I love you too...If this is a dream, Zoro... I never want to wake up again.." She sighed against him, feeling so comfortable in his arms.

He closed his eyes and kissed her face, smiling as he did so. "It's not a dream.." he assured her.

"Then even better..."

Zoro kissed her once more before pulling her close to him. "I love you.." he whispered as he drifted off.


End file.
